Destiny: Fallen Empire
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: 3 years after the events of Destiny 3, the peace of the Sol System was stopped by an unknown threat. This threat was known as the Fallen Empire. A new Fallen faction that is the biggest faction of the Fallen. But isn't the strongest by far. They operate all over the universe fighting to colonize other worlds. Now, the Fallen Empire appears at their doorstep. What'll happen next?
1. Uncovering the Fey

3 years after the events of the Cyprus Air Force, the Guardian was on Titan. On The Fagrant Sea. A location 600 miles away from New Pacific Arcology. As he was investigating the disturbance happening there, his Ghost said, "It seems that we're getting close to our destination and have defeated a lot of Hive."

The Guardian said, "Hive is all over this place."

The Ghost said, "Hm, a large number of enemies are up ahead. Hive presumably."

An unknown roar appeared within the place and then the Ghost said, "Wait, this area is uncharted. What was that noise just now?"

The Guardian answered, "Unknown. But we'll find out as soon as we walk in."

The Ghost said, "I was afraid that you were going to say that. Well, let's go."

The Guardian started walking into the Uncharted Zone cautiously. He looked around and saw that the walls were covered with an unknown substance. The Guardian stopped and said, "Ghost, scan this and figure out what it is."

The Ghost appeared and said, "Understood."

He started scanning it with the scanners that he had in his shell and then said, "Hm, this is a composite of an element known as Element Zero. They are bunched together to make hard shells. This is a completely new threat that we've never encountered before. Be vigilant."

The Guardian heard that and then looked at the stuff and said, "This stuff is Element Zero. I honestly don't want to see what we're up against."

While they were walking, the Titan Vanguard, Zavala said, "Guardian, you are currently entering uncharted territory within The Fagrant Sea. Whatever you find there, report back to us."

The Guardian said, "We found a new element that we've never seen before known as Element Zero. It's formed into a shell stuck against the walls."

Zavala heard that and then said, "I see. Element Zero is unknown to even us. What does the enemy look like?"

The Ghost answered, "Currently, that is still unknown."

Another roar appeared and then the Guardian said, "It sounds like we're getting closer."

The Warlock Vanguard, Ikora Rey said, "That sound just now, what was it?"

The Hunter Vanguard after replacing Cayde-6, Aura-7 said, "That isn't something that we know of to date, Guardian. Do you know anything about it?"

The Guardian answered, "Nope. We're investigating it now."

Zavala said, "Be careful, Guardian. It may be a new threat. Don't let it get to you. Defeat it before it gets you."

The Guardian said, "Don't worry about it. I..."

He saw a being that looked like a Satyr saying, "I have no idea what the hell these things are, Commander."

The Ghost said, "Kill one so that I can analyze its body."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

The Guardian aimed his pulse rifle at the Fey and then it turned toward him and charged toward him, but the Guardian shot it right in the head killing it. The Ghost appeared and started scanning it. The Guardian looked around and said, "It seems that more are coming of many other variants."

The Ghost said, "Protect me. I am almost done here."

The Guardian sighed and then started shooting at the Fey that were on their way toward them. Aura-7 heard that gunshots and then said, "Battle has commenced."

Zavala asked, "What is the situation?"

The Guardian answered, "These things definitely aren't friendly."

The Guardian shot most of them in the head and then a giant one appeared and the Guardian shot it in the head, but it didn't go down. The Guardian then let a rip and each bullet flew toward it. But it kept charging forward like nothing was wrong. Then fired a cannon at him, but he dodged out of the way and an explosion occurred where he was standing. The Ghost said, "Almost done. 5 more seconds."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

The Guardian used a special ability known as Sunbreaker and launched 5 hammers at it before it collapsed. The Ghost said, "I got it. According to what I just scanned, these beings are a race known as Fey. And during the fight, we found out what types of Fey were here. This scrawny looking Fey is known as Satyr. That giant one that you just killed was a Viceroy. The extremely fast type that wanted to bash your brains in was a Viction. And the muscular looking being was a Ista. The Fey have been hiding in unknown areas of the universe waiting for a chance to colonize the universe."

Zavala said, "That's not good. We need to make up a plan to defeat them."

Ikora said, "Come on back, Guardian. We'll make up a plan to defeat them."

The Guardian said, "Understood."


	2. The Last City Falls

The Guardian walked outside of the Uncharted Zone and then summoned his jumpship to get back to Earth. While he was on his way back to Earth, explosions started to occur outside of the Tower. Zavala heard that and asked, "What's going on?"

Ikora asked, "How didn't our satellites catch them?"

A person answered, "Unknown. They must have been using a cloaking device on board their ship."

Aura-7 looked outside and then said, "So, is that the cause of the explosions?"

Zavala asked, "What?"

Aura-7 pointed outside and then Zavala saw the ships outside of the window and said, "Oh shit, Guardian, get back here as quickly as possible."

The Guardian asked, "What's going on?"

Ikora answered, "The city is under attack again."

The Guardian asked, "Red Legion is back."

Aura-7 answered, "Nope. Those ships are definitely not Red Legion. They look more Fallen than anything else. And we already have to deal with the Fey. Whatever the hell they are."

The communications started to go and then the Ghost said, "Command, do you read me?"

Static was all they got and then the Ghost said, "Floor it."

The Guardian said, "You don't have to ask me twice."

He took off immediately and then Zavala said, "We just lost our comm tower. We can no longer contact anyone from the outside world."

Aura-7 said, "Hm, Fallen are taking the streets. People are screaming."

Ikora said, "We need to fight back."

Zavala said, "All Guardians within the Last City, fight to protect the residents."

Lord Shaxx heard that and then said, "Understood. Move out everyone."

Every Guardian started moving out into the city to protect the citizens of the last city. While that was happening, the General on board the main ship of the Fallen fleet that arrived, Zaldiks, General of Bastion said, "Hm, I thought that they would put up more of a fight than this. All of the Houses that lived in the Sol System lost to the people that live here. Are they really weak? Or are we underestimating them?"

His second-in-command, Dakon, Bastion's Executioner said, "None of the fighters have appeared yet. Those are just normal residents that we are killing sir."

Zaldiks asked, "Has anyone found any of the fighters?"

The Dregs, spoke in their language and then Dakon answered, "I'm afraid not, sir. Not a single soldier."

After he said that, the Dregs started screaming and collapsing down in the surface. Lord Shaxx said, "We're going to fight till we drop."

Zavala said, "No we won't. If we can't fight them, then we must abandon the city just like we did in the Red War against the Red Legion."

Lord Saladin said, "You can't be serious, Commander."

Zavala said, "These Fallen are far smarter than any Fallen that we've dealt with."

Aura-7 said, "According to Lydia, my Ghost, the Fallen that are attacking are the Fallen Empire's 100th Fleet. Led by Zaldiks, General of Bastion. Bastion seems to be the name of the main ship of the 100th Fleet. The Fallen Empire invades other planets to colonize them to bring more influence for their race."

Zavala asked, "How many worlds are we talking about here?"

Lydia appeared and answered, "24,078."

Ikora said, "That isn't good."

Lydia said, "There are a total of 101 fleets within the Fallen Empire. And the 101st fleet is where the Emperor resides. And that is known as the Menace of Life."

Aura-7 said, "Meaning that we're nowhere near as close to the Emperor."

Lydia said, "According to the reports, if a race can't defeat a fleet, then they don't move on to the next fleet."

Zavala said, "Shit. They are mocking us."

A bullet flew through the window and Lydia appeared within Aura-7's body and then Aura-7 said, "Seems that it is time for us to enter the fray."

Zavala said, "Agreed."

A Guardian Hunter, Zedrax said, "Commander, they got an unknown type of Fallen outside. And it is stronger than anything that we've ever fought."

Zavala looked outside and saw a huge being saying, "You gotta be kidding me."

It lifted up a huge chunk of debris and then Zavala yelled, "Run!"

Everyone started running out of the Tower and then launched themselves out of the Tower windows and used their jetpack to land safely. They took off to fight the enemy and said, "Fight to survive, Guardians."

Lydia said, "That thing was known as a Grounder. It's a strong existence that uses its hands and speed for battle. It's a giant being like a Troll."

Aura-7 asked, "Did you try to use your special abilities against it?"

Zedrax answered, "Yes ma'am. It took them all head on."

Aura-7 said, "I see."

A Fallen Vandal appeared before them and Zedrax shot it twice in the head and then it collapsed. As soon as Zavala made it to Lord Shaxx, Zavala asked, "How bad is the situation?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "The city is surrounded by Fallen ships. Fallen have overrun the city killing everyone in sight. And we're not getting to the citizens fast enough. We're not going to win this war."

While they were talking, a Fallen Vandal sniped Zavala's Ghost and then Zavala saw that and said, "You can't be serious."

Lord Shaxx said, "We need to evacuate now."

Zavala said, "All Guardians, we're retreating. Save any citizens that are nearby. Don't lose your lives to this threat. Fare..."

A bullet went through his head and then Lord Shaxx took cover and yelled, "Commander!"

Lord Saladin said, "He'll come back to life."

Lord Shaxx said, "His Ghost was shot dead. We're evacuating the city as he requested. Fall back now."

Everyone heard that and then Ikora growled and said, "Shit. I'm the last one of my Fireteam, huh? Alright, retreat everyone. That's an order."

Explosions were occurring all over the city and then the Guardians took as many citizens as possible out of the Last City. Ikora growled and said, "Guardian, where are you?"

The Guardian didn't answer and then Ikora said, "Do not go to the city. It has been destroyed by the Fallen. And Commander Zavala is dead. There is nothing that we can do about it."


	3. The Guardian Appears at the City

Everyone went separate ways after abandoning the city. The Guardian' jumpship appeared within Earth's atmosphere and saw thousands of Fallen Ketches and Skiffs surrounding the city. The Guardian asked, "What the hell happened to the city?"

The Ghost answered, "I don't know. But look at the wall."

The Guardian did and then saw the bodies of everyone that has passed away due to the Fallen Empire. He asked, "Why would the Fallen do this?"

The Ghost answered, "This isn't the normal Fallen. They are the Fallen Empire and place the dead on the walls of their cities. They are well known for colonizing the universe. And have the biggest army within the Fallen. But are most definitely aren't the strongest faction of Fallen."

The Guardian said, "Commander Zavala has passed away."

The Ghost heard that and then looked at the wall and then the Ground lifted debris up from the ground and launched it at the jumpship, but the Guardian flew to the side to dodge it. A man said, "Sir, one of the jumpships of the residents of this came back. No, this one is new. And has a large light source coming from him."

Zaldiks heard that and then said, "Hm, is he strong?"

The man answered, "Unknown. The Grounder down their found it."

Zaldiks said, "I see. They do sense the light from far distances after all."

The Grounder continued to toss debris at the jumpship and the Guardian growled and said, "That thing is fast for its size. What is it, Ghost?"

The Ghost answered, "A Grounder. They are strong enough to tear through the ground and launch it at its target. Also are capable of sensing the light within a person. That's probably how it was capable of finding us so quickly after arriving within the atmosphere."

The Guardian said, "I see."

A huge shard of debris hit the right wing of the jumpship and then it started diving downwards. The Guardian growled and then the Ghost said, "It's time to hop out."

The Guardian aimed the jumpship directly at the Grounder and then said, "Rest in peace."

The Ghost heard that and then as soon as he got close, the Guardian exited the ship and then Zaldiks saw that and then said, "Oh, this man is insane."

The ship flew directly into the Grounder causing an explosion killing the Grounder. Zaldiks said, "I see. That was his plan. Well now, there is a worthy opponent here after all."

The Guardian landed on the ground using his jetpack and then appeared at the top of the debris of the Tower looking around saying, "The city has fallen to the Fallen. Where is everyone else? Those were the only bodies within the city."

The Ghost answered, "It seems that they evacuated the city."

A voice appeared saying, "Guardian, the Fallen Empire is known as a devastating faction of the Fallen. They colonize the universe to repopulate their race. They always send out the 100th Fleet first, then go to the Emperor's Fleet."

The Ghost said, "Variks."

The voice, Variks, the Loyal said, "Correct. They take over the cities in which the most people live to weaken the others resolve. Yet, your people aren't backing down. You put up a fight. And the Emperor will notice you."

The Guardian looked around and then said, "Seems that I need to find a new ship to get out of here."

Variks said, "That won't be too easy."

The Guardian said, "I bet that it won't."

The Ghost said, "Let's take off."

They started walking around and then Variks said, "I've been getting reports that your people are across the universe. Led by Ikora Rey."

The Guardian looked forward saying, "The Volt Armory is still operational. So, we should head there killing anything that gets in our way. Variks, we're going to stay off comms for awhile due to the Fallen listening."

Variks said, "Understood. Kill them all."

The Guardian said, "That's the plan."

They took off and then a group of Fallen Dreg and a new type of automata appeared known as Stem. Weaker beings than the Shanks of the Fallen. Stems fire lasers arc bullets at their targets once they sense a Ghost. The Stems were firing at her and then the Guardian said, "Those are new as well."

The Ghost said, "Well, you weren't around when they were in Twilight Gap. The Stems went extinct within the Sol System. They couldn't create the Stems due to the material needed. They didn't have Thentunite, a material only found within a world outside of our solar system."

The Guardian said, "Stems, huh?"

While they were shooting and flying toward him, the Guardian shot it to destroy it completely. The Guardian walked into cover and then the Ghost said, "The Stems are the worst type of enemy similar to the Grounder. But they are defeatable after all."

The Guardian charged forward and then the Dreg ran forward and then spoke in the Fallen language. The Guardian appeared from behind cover and shot both of the Dreg that were charging forward in the head. Zaldiks saw that and then said, "Brilis, go challenge him to your heart's content."

A member of the Sky Vengers, Brilis, Soul Crusher said, "Understood."


	4. Brilis, Soul Crusher vs The Guardian

Brilis disappeared and appeared on the ground near the Guardian's location. Brilis said, "The General wants the being dead. So stop messing around. He's the enemy. Kill him now."

Everyone heard that and then started charging forward. Zaldiks said, "Keep an eye on the fight between this being and Brilis. I want to watch what happens. That person is stronger than the rest. They haven't lasted this long by themselves."

The Fallen surrounded the Guardians location and then the Ghost said, "We're surrounded."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "OK. Let's do this."

The Ghost said, "We won't survive, Guardian."

The Guardian looked around and started shooting at the Dreg. And stayed in one place firing at each location due to being surrounded. The Ghost said, "We won't last. We don't have enough ammo."

The Guardian said, "That is ok. We have the enemies weapons."

The Guardian reloaded his weapon and then arc bullets flew toward him with accuracy. The Guardian jumped around using the walls to get higher to make the bullets hit the wall instead of him. The Vandals saw that and then the Guardian launched himself on top of the roof of a building saying, "It seems that this is dangerous."

The Guardian became a sharpshooter from above and Brilis saw that and then said, "You really are a pussy."

The Fallen Captains appeared on the roof and the Guardian turned around shooting at them as they shot their guns at him. The Guardian then launched himself off of the building and flew across to the next. A bullet hit his arm and then the Guardian grunted and then kept running forward. Zaldiks saw that and then the bullets were flying right passed him as he ran. As he was running, he noticed that the entire area was infested with the Fallen saying, "You gotta be kidding me. Is the area with the ship safe?"

The Ghost answered, "Yes. They don't know about it."

The Guardian smiled and then jumped down and landed on top of a Dregs body crushing it completely. The Guardian rolled forward and then Brilis appeared saying, "Hello being of the Sol System."

The Guardian asked, "Who are you?"

Brilis answered, "Brilis, Soul Crusher. A member of the Sky Vengers faction. The Fallen Empire will take over the Sol System and avenge our fallen comrades."

The Guardian heard that and then Brilis swung a large sword at him, but the Guardian bent his body back completely and then shot at Brilis, but Brilis moved his head to the side. They brought themselves back to normal position and the Dregs, Vandals, Shanks, Stems, Captains, Wretches, and more started to appear and then Brilis said, "Now, what will you do?"

The Guardian looked around and saw the enemies around him and then Brilis said, "There is no escape. Take a weapon. I know that you wasted the last of your ammo on my head."

The Guardian sighed and walked over to the fallen Dreg that he killed and grabbed his Shock Pistol and then checked his body for his clips saying, "I see. 10 clips. 25 arc bullets in each. 250 bullets for 125 enemies. This'll be troublesome. Especially you, Vandal."

Brilis said, "It seems to be time. Begin."

Bullets started flying toward the Guardian, but the Guardian used the walls to dodge their arc bullets. Brilis saw that and then the Guardian started shooting at the new type of Fallen and it collapsed after getting shot in the head. Its head actually exploded. It was known as a Gauth. A Gauth is skinnier than a Dreg and uses a Shock Rifle to hunt its prey. It also has spikes all across its head. The Guardian kept firing afterwards while dodging their bullets. Brilis saw that and then went to stab him, but the Guardian ducked and a bullet flew right passed his head and the Guardian turned his head toward Brilis and a bullet flew right passed his head and Brilis said, "Impossible."

Then the Guardian shot at Brilis, but Brilis moved back and the bullet flew toward the Vandal behind him. Brilis said, "This man has a lot of experience on the battlefield."

Zaldiks said, "He's not wrong. That man was resurrected and is now what the people in this universe call a Guardian. They are people gifted by the Traveler with the Light. He has a lot of it."

Dakon said, "Agreed."

A Wretch on board the Bastion said, "Sir, it seems that no one is coming back."

Zaldiks asked, "What do you mean, Voknyr?"

Voknyr, Bastion's Loyalty answered, "You asked me to keep an eye on the radar for the Guardian jumpships. There aren't any jumpships coming this way other than his. He probably didn't know about the attack."

Zaldiks asked, "What was he doing before he came to this planet?"

Voknyr answered, "He was investigating an unknown energy signature within Titan. Saturn's moon. Well, one of Saturn's moons actually. And met the Fey."

Zaldiks said, "The Fey are here in the Sol System."

Voknyr answered, "I'm afraid so."

Zaldiks sighed and then said, "I see."

While they were talking, Brilis started swinging his sword with speed and the Guardian ran backwards toward the Dreg that were at the other end of the alleyway. The Ghost said, "Turn right here."

The Guardian heard that and then did saying, "This man is crazy."

Brilis saw that and then stared at him and pointed at him, but he turned left when a beam appeared. Brilis said, "It seems that he's smarter than he looks."

Zaldiks said, "To be expected from him. He's no match for us Fallen Empire after all. Continue to destroy the city. Kill everyone that we kept prisoner."

Brilis said, "Yessir. You heard the boss, kill the survivors."

They started cheering and then Brilis took off with the men on the ground.


	5. Volt Armory

Brilis disappeared and appeared on Sable Station saying, "Time to eliminate the prisoners, Nivkerk."

The warden of Sable Station, Nivkerk, Sable's Warden, a Raider said, "Understood. I'll eliminate them all instantly. How did the battle go?"

Brilis answered, "He's stronger than the rest. He survived taking on an army of Fallen. Jumps on walls to survive. And can easily dodge bullets aimed at him. He's insane. Yet, could have killed me if it was a one-on-one battle."

Nivkerk said, "A member of the Sky Vengers get killed by an unknown being. I doubt that."

Brilis asked, "Have I ever lied to you before?"

Nivkerk heard that and then said, "Now that you mention it, no, you haven't."

Brilis said, "Don't underestimate him."

Nivkerk said, "Understood."

He walked into the cell blocks and then said, "Rise and shine ladies and gentlemen. It is time for you all to die."

They heard that and started screaming and then Nivkerk started firing the fire saws at them and cut all of their heads off one-by-one. Nivkerk smiled and said, "All of the prisoners are dead."

Zaldiks said, "Good. Now toss them out of the ship."

Nivkerk said, "Will do, sir."

While they were taking the bodies of the people of the Last City to the drop off point, the Guardian continued running toward the Volt Armory in hopes that the jumpship is still operational. As he was running, a Gauth appeared and the Guardian shot it right in the head causing it to explode and the spikes fly everywhere. Zaldiks said, "Hm, he never gave up fighting. He's running somewhere. Find out where he's headed now."

Everyone heard that and then the Guardian looked around and then asked, "How much further?"

The Ghost answered, "A couple hundred ft. I believe that we went there before. Due to a request from Commander Zavala."

The Guardian said, "I believe that you are right. Can you tell if there is anyone inside from here?"

The Ghost answered, "Nope. Due to the Fallen using some type of interference, I'm unable to do anything."

Variks said, "There seems to be a survivor within the Volt Armory."

The Ghost said, "Thank you Variks."

The Guardian said, "Agreed."

Variks said, "Be careful though. A Grell is nearby. They are massive beings that spit out acid when they attack. Well, they aren't big in size, but are fat in weight."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

The Guardian kept shooting at the Fallen that were within the city and Zaldiks asked, "How many soldiers have I lost so far?"

A Fallen answered, "A total number of 1500. And it seems that he's getting close to the Grell that we placed down there."

Zaldiks heard that and then said, "1500 in just 30 minutes. Just what are you? Your other friends were only capable of killing 20 each. Just what are you planning?"

The Guardian shot the Dreg in the head and then rolled forward grabbing his Shock Pistol and then kept running forward. As soon as he got to the Grell, it spit out acid and then the Guardian jumped to the side and the acid hit the ground causing it to erode. The Guardian saw that and started shooting at the Grell and the Grell roared and once he shot the belly of it, he saw that the acid was leaking out and he was screaming loudly. He kept shooting there and then Zaldiks said, "It seems that he defeated the Grell. This man is going to be a problem. We need to kill him."

The Grell vanished due to the acid making it disappear. The Guardian ran into the building and then the man was about to shoot at him, but saw that it was the Guardian saying, "Don't scare me like that, Guardian. I thought that you were one of the Fallen."

The Guardian asked, "How are you still alive, Alex?"

The man, Alex Barney answered, "Quite simple actually. There is a barrier that makes this place completely different. People think that this place is an abandoned warehouse. And once they walk in, they see nothing but nothing. But for a select few, they are capable of entering this place. My armory. So, what do you need?"

The Guardian answered, "A jumpship to get out of here."

Alex said, "I'm afraid that it doesn't have a warp drive, Guardian. It was brought to me without a warp drive."

The Guardian said, "We'll take it. But do you know where we can find a warp drive?"

Alex answered, "Yes. I would have said the Tower, but that was destroyed by the Fallen. Go to Old Jersey. There is a place there where you'll find a warp drive. But it is guarded by the Fallen of the Zogak Cult."

The Guardian said, "Zogak Cult? What is that?"

Alex answered, "A faction of the Fallen that worship the Fallen God, Zogak, Destroyer of Realms. In ancient history, it said that Zogak was capable of traveling between realms and he would try to make peace with its residents. But it always backfired causing him to destroy each realm. Giving him the name 'Destroyer of Realms'. You need to get rid of them or they will resurrect him. And that won't be good for us. And he is one of the ten Morkoth Gods."

The Ghost heard that and then said, "Morkoth Gods are known as one of the strongest entities within the Fallen race. And there were other types of Gods as well."

Alex said, "Correct. You want to head to Dry Bridge. There is a Cosmodrome there. Behind it is your target. A former Human base that was destroyed by the Zogak Cult."

The Guardian said, "Thank you. And stay safe, Alex."

Alex said, "You too Guardian. The people of the city that remain need you as the Light of Hope."

The Guardian said, "I know."

The Guardian entered the jumpship and took off immediately to Old Jersey.


	6. Arrival at Old Jersey

While the Guardian was flying off to Old Jersey, Voknyr said, "Sir, the Light source from the Guardian vanished without a trace. I've been searching for him ever since then. But I'm not getting any luck. He's alive, but hiding."

Zaldiks heard that and said, "Hiding in plain sight, huh? Meaning that he found a ship to escape in."

Voknyr heard that and then said, "Now that you mention it, then that could have happened. But there weren't any signatures of their ships around here. And there wasn't a single warp in the area. If there was, then we would have knew about it."

Zaldiks said, "Maybe it doesn't have a warp drive and is trapped on Earth till it gets one. And it seems that the war has just begun between us and that Guardian. Find that ship now. The hunt is on."

Voknyr answered, "Yessir."

He started searching for his ship and 4 hours after starting the flight, the Guardian was flying over Old Jersey already. A raven appeared by the ship and the crowed like a bird and then the Ghost said, "I believe that the raven is trying to tell us to follow it."

The Guardian asked, "Is that so?"

The Ghost said, "Just follow it to find out."

The Guardian turned the ship toward the raven and then started following it. The Ghost said, "Birds are rare nowadays due to the Fallen shooting them out of the sky when they rebelled. Not that many are still out there. So, it is rare to see a raven. Especially a raven. It was reported that they went extinct during the Collapse."

The Guardian heard that and then the raven started flying downwards. The Ghost said, "Old Jersey was said to be abandoned when the Collapse happened. But it is heading to what seems to be a base of our people."

The Guardian heard that and then jumped out of the ship as soon as he got close to the ground and then the leader of the pack, Lord Shaxx said, "Guardian, you made it out of the city unscathed. You continue to surprise us with all of your deeds."

The Guardian said, "Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I need to head to Phoenix's Dawn."

Lord Shaxx heard that and then said, "It seems that you have a deathwish. That place is overrun by the Zogak Cult. They are dangerous Fallen. They are led by Forrhek. He's a well known Captain within the Fallen. Earning him the title 'Deathbringer'. Why are you heading over there?"

The Guardian answered, "A warp drive."

Lord Shaxx said, "There is a warp drive in there, huh? How'd you find that out?"

The Ghost answered, "Alex told us."

Lord Shaxx said, "I see. He's still hold up in the invisible room that no one can enter, huh? To be expected from him. Well, if you are really planning on going to Phoenix's Dawn, then you should talk with the Fallen Vandal over there. He's a friend of Variks."

The Guardian heard that and walked over to him and then the Vandal, Prylek, the Loyal said, "I heard your conversation with Lord Shaxx. You plan on heading to the Phoenix's Dawn. That truly is a deathwish. The Zogak Cult rules that place."

The Guardian said, "And probably already took the warp drive, huh?"

Prylek said, "Exactly. It won't be easy to get it back."

The Guardian asked, "When is it ever easy?"

Prylek said, "So true. You fought the Darkness and lived. You defeated Skolas. You have many achievements under your belt. Even defeated one of the Worm Gods of the Hive. Your achievements keep racking up. And now, you plan on taking down both the Fallen Empire and Zogak Cult. Even the Fey."

The Guardian asked, "How did you know about that?"

Prylek answered, "I've been investigating that Uncharted Zone for awhile now. But couldn't find it due to some type of interference. Tell me something, were they intelligent?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes. They attack from the shadows. Similar to the Hive, but are far faster than them."

Prylek said, "I see. So they really are similar to the Hive after all. The Emperor of the Fallen Empire won't appear before you till you defeat his 100 fleets of 70,000 plus ships. With thousands of Fallen on each ship."

The Guardian said, "We noticed. We took out about over 1000 of them."

Prylek said, "Hm, that's amazing. Not many people are capable of doing that much damage to the 100th Fleet. They normally quit and retreat."

The Guardian said, "Well, there was no retreat due to them shooting my ship out of the sky due to something called a Grounder."

Prylek said, "Yes. They are massive Ogre-like beings. They have immeasurable strength to destroy an entire planet if need be. I saw one in action years ago. And I believe that the Zogak Cult has one of them as well. It would be known as Revgiks, Monster of Zogak. Meaning Zogak's pet. He was trained to slaughter anything that gets in his way. And was very successful in eliminating all threats to his master."

The Guardian said, "Meaning that it will be troublesome to get the warp drive to get to other worlds, huh? Why isn't it ever easy for us Guardians?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "It wouldn't be fun that way, Guardian. Work your way to the warp drive. Keep in radio contact. Communications on Earth is closed off to the outside world. So far, we've only encountered the Fallen in Old Jersey. But I believe that the Hive are here as well in hiding."

Prylek said, "Well, your predictions are right. One of our scouts found a Hive cave. And is on his way back now."

The Guardian said, "Hive and Zogak Cult. Trying to bring back their dead God. Sounds like Skolas all over again. But a lot worse."

Prylek said, "That's because it is a lot worse, Guardian. Zogak is a God, Skolas is not. He's just a Captain that became Kell of Kells. And you ended it."

Lord Shaxx said, "Well now, you should out now. The warp drive is just waiting for you to retrieve it."

The Guardian said, "Understood. I'll be back once I get the warp drive. Then I'll move out."

Lord Shaxx said, "Not exactly. We'll need to rebuild the comm relay system within this area so that we can talk to other survivors of the city. And tell them that you are alive. Ikora, who is now leading our people believes that you are dead."

The Guardian said, "Well, I'm not dead yet."

The Guardian took off and Prylek asked, "Don't you think that he's pushing himself a little too hard?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "He always does, Vandal. He always does."


	7. The Zogak Cult Appears

As the Guardian was running off to the Hive cave, Prylek said, "Even if he defeats the Fallen in the cave, they are just the beginning of the Zogak Cult. And the life of a Guardian is never easy."

Lord Shaxx said, "That, we know, Vandal. Say, why aren't you with the other Fallen that allied with the Last City?"

Prylek answered, "They cast me out. So, I decided to help out here. What you might not know is that I used to be a part of the Fallen Empire. So, I know much about them. But when it comes to anything not a part of the empire, then I'd have trouble."

Lord Shaxx said, "Lucky to have you on our side."

Prylek said, "Likewise."

As they were talking about the past together, the Guardian appeared by the entrance of the Hive cave in which Prylek gave him directions to. The Ghost said, "This is the coordinates that Prylek gave us. We'll hopefully find the warp drive in here."

The Guardian asked, "Do you see any Fallen signals inside?"

The Ghost answered, "I sense both Hive and Fallen inside. They are fighting one another. I also feel a huge energy source in the back of the cave."

The Guardian sighed and then said, "Let's do this."

As he was about to walk into the cave, a group of Thrall, and Acolytes appeared. The Guardian started shooting at them. Aimed for the head each time to get the kill. As the Thralls fell, the Acolytes fired a shot each time. The Guardian stared at them and then a group of Cursed Thralls appeared. The Guardian stared at them and shot them in the head. They exploded one after the next killing the Acolytes that were shooting at him. The Guardian said, "Well now, they made things so much easier."

The Ghost appeared saying, "Yes. Cursed Thralls explode when defeated. And if they get close to you, they blow themselves up."

The Guardian said, "Yep. Let's head on in."

They charged into the Hive cave and then a Hive Wizard appeared with a Hive Knight. The Guardian stared at them and then the Knight roared at them. The Wizard screeched loudly and groups of Thralls started tearing out of the ground. The Guardian sighed and then started shooting at the Hive forces there. The Wizard fired dark energy blasts at him, but the Guardian jumped out of the way to not get hit by the attacks. The Guardian shot the Wizard in the head multiple times and she turned to dust after being defeated. The Knight roared loudly and then Adherents and Acolytes started to appear. The Guardian saw that and then asked, "Were Knights always capable of doing that?"

The Ghost answered, "Not to my knowledge."

The Knight swung its cleaver at him, but the Guardian jumped back as he shot at the Knight. The Knight placed up a shield that protects him and heals his wounds. The Guardian growled and then went to charge to the side of the Knight, but the Acolytes and Adherents shot at him over and over again. The Guardian hopped back and then the Knight roared loudly and then the shield disappeared and he charged forward. The Guardian saw that and then reloaded his rifle and then started shooting at him again. The Knight saw that and then jumped to the side and the Guardian saw that and then said to himself, "This Knight isn't normal. What the hell are you? It has self-awareness."

The Knight swung its cleaver at him, but the Guardian jumped back again to dodge it. The Adherents shot at him and as a bullet was about to hit him, the Guardian tilted his head and the bullet flew right passed his head. The Knight stared at him and then roared loudly and then pointed at him. The Thrall started to appeared from the ground. The Guardian said, "This Knight isn't normal. Who the hell are you?"

The Knight spoke saying, "Kogran, the Abnormal Knight. You will not beat me that easily."

The Guardian heard that and then tossed a thermal grenade at them and then it blew up instantly. Kogran saw that and then the Guardian started firing at him again. Kogran spun his cleaver around to block all of his bullets. The Thralls disappeared and then the Acolytes and Adherents charged forward, but the Guardian shot them all in the head. They collapsed one after the next. Kogran growled and then yelled, "Damn you, Guardian!"

Kogran appeared through the smoke and saw the Guardian in the air and asked, "What the hell are you..." As his mouth was open talking to him, the Guardian placed a thermal grenade into it and then kicked off of him to get away from him. Kogran felt the grenade in his mouth and went to grab it, but the grenade blew up and the Guardian laid back and then said, "I win."

The top half of Kogran blew up completely. And the bottom half started to disappear slowly. The Guardian stood back up and then continued charging to the back of the cave. As they kept charging forward, they heard gunshots deeper into the cave and then the Ghost said, "This is where Zogak's Cult is located. But there is no Grounder in here. If that was the case, then this cave would have collapsed long ago."

The Guardian said, "Good. I don't want to face one of them."

The Ghost said, "No one does."

The Guardian charged forward and saw the battle happening and then the Dregs and Vandals were dominating against the Hive in the cave. When a Knight appeared out of the blue, the Dregs roared loudly. The Knight charged forward and swung its cleaver at them chopping them all in half. The Fallen were screaming and then the Guardian appeared finishing what the Fallen started. He defeated the Knight and then kept pushing down to the back of the cave. He saw a set of stairs and then the Ghost said, "This is where the source of energy is located. Down the stairs is the boss."

The Guardian charged down the stairs and then saw a Fallen Captain standing there. The Fallen Captain said, "You have done a number on the Hive. Will you join us?"

The Guardian answered, "Sorry, but I'm here for that warp drive."

The Fallen Captain sighed and then said, "I guess that I, Nokek, Descendant of Zogak, must kill a warrior like you. I cannot let you have this warp drive. So, I guess that I didn't bring enough men. I really need to be a better leader."

Nokek started firing his Molten Welder at him, but the Guardian dodged all of his shots. As he was dodging all of his shots, the Guardian shot at Nokek immediately afterwards. As his shield was still up, Nokek teleported behind him. The Guardian turned around and then shot him in the head again. The rockets flew toward him again. Nokek said, "Stop dodging and just let me blow your miniature body up. You don't deserve to live now."

The Guardian said, "I will not die till the Fallen Empire falls."

Nokek laughed and then said, "You won't win. Hahahahahaha."

The Guardian started running toward him and then Nokek said, "You became even more suicidal after all. Let's see what you are..." The Guardian appeared up in the air and Nokek saw that and finished his sentence saying, "...capable of. Hahahahaha."

As he was laughing, the Guardian shoved a thermal grenade down his throat and then Nokek felt that and then yelled, "Damn you, Guardian! I will get you for this!"

The Guardian jumped back and said, "I'm surprised that worked twice."

The Ghost said, "It worked twice because Kogran was a member of the Hive and Nokek is a member of the Fallen."

The grenade blew up killing Nokek instantly. The Guardian laid on the ground and said, "Well shit, let's see what this device is."

The Ghost appeared and flew over to the device and started to analyze it.


End file.
